Split
by thatsomedude
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are forced into a marriage to unite the Eastern and Western packs. When Kate crushes Humphrey's heart what will happen to not only Humphrey, but to Kate and the rest of the packs. Where will Humphrey end up? Will he ever find love? Will he be accepted into a new pack? Will it be to late for the one that loves Humphrey to get him back? Disclaimer i do NOT own A&O.
1. A Dad and A Father

**A/N Hey guys, it's me Adam coming at you with my new story, and as you can tell it is an Alpha and Omega story. I have a general Idea on what I want to happen in each chapter. I'm more than likely to start naming each one of the chapters and also, there will be an Easter egg hidden somewhere in each chapter, see if you can find them all. Anyway enough rambling enjoy the story. (Btw this story is mostly in Humphrey's PoV)**

 **Disclaimer I do NOT own any Alpha and Omega Characters I only own my O/C's**

Humphrey's PoV

I was sitting out in front of the valley that ran through the Eastern territory of Jasper Park. Our territory honestly look as good as it used to, or at least that's what my parents tell me they always tell me things about their past like how the caribou were once plentiful and the grass was always greener in the East but I always had trouble envisioning our territory as a place to live.

"Humphrey, sweetie please come in." I heard my mother who had the name Elicia, who always had a very nice voice and a very well groomed coat. Her coat was about fifty shades of grey, spanning all colors from a dark to next to white, and she seemed to have eyes that look like the oceans themselves.

"Hi mom, Hi dad and of course hello little Angelina." I said. My dad have a very dark color to him making him appear almost all black was the pack leader he was a very strong alpha and a great leader as well as fatherly figure to me, and then there was my sister she was so new to this world, she looked a lot like dad while I looked a looked like my mother. The only difference between me and my mother id that fact I'm just a bit smaller, I was often described as outlandish because me and my mother where the only grey coats in all the Eastern territory.

"Humphrey…" my dad began, "Humphrey I have made a deal with the Western Pack." At first I was shocked but he carried on. "Humphrey you… you will to marry Kate, Winston and Eve's first born daughter.

"Listen Donavon..." I sometime called him that because after my biological father walked out on my mom I just didn't have the heart to let anyone in except for my mother. "I… I… I just…" I was stuttering my gather must have thought I was joking but I just couldn't help but cry. He was going to force me to marry some wolf that I did even know a wolf for our rivals. Donavan just looked at me with his basil eyes and looked at me in a very stern look.

"Humphrey please son, I need you to do this if not it could leader to war and I don't want to have to declare war on my friends in the west." I then heard my mother's voice. "Humphrey, please do it. Do it for me. Do it for the pack." I couldn't say no had to be able to protect the pack at all cost.

I looked at my father straight in the eyes. "Alright I'll do it… Dad." He looked at me and I could see tears in his eyes then he pulled me into a hug that no one would ever see that day that's the day Donavan when from Donavan to dad for me. I looked outside and noticed it was starting to drizzle I let out a slight yawn and went to what was my part of the den. Just as I was going to go to sleep my little sister let out the cutest little yawn you'll ever hear and with that I drifted off into sleep but I just felt something was off I would be correct on that.

Winston's PoV

"No dad, I'm not marring so stranger, especially from the east! You know how they live it is all just a bunch of idiotic wolves that managed to form a pack!" I heard my daughter shout at me I just thought 'why is Kate so stubborn.' With that my wife woke up and at that moment I knew I was in for it. "Winston let your wife sleep or else!" Eve just yelled so loud that even Kate had just sat down to be quiet. I needed to clear my head to I went down by the creek that divided to Eastern and Western wolf packs when I arrived I was a bit shocked to see the son future leader of the East sitting down sadden seeming to mumbling to himself. I carefully walked up not wanting to startle the wolf. I walked up and sat down across from this future son-in-law.

"Humphrey, what are you doing way out here?" I inquired. He looked up at me and just sighed.

"Donavan finally became my father today, but it came at the price of having this forced marriage." I looked at him puzzled I would have thought he would love to have Donavan has his dad and to think he would be excited about bringing peace to Jasper. I looked at him and with an astern voice said

"Humphrey I know it must be hard to be forced into marriage, and if I'm honest Kate's not too happy about the marriage either. No offense of course." He just looked and nodded "None taken sir." With that he got off his haunches and started the trek through the Eastern territory.

Now I was just alone with me and my thoughts. 'Did I, no, we did, it was me and don that made the decision but it is for the better of the packs. Are the packs worth more than my daughter's happiness though?' I was lost in my thoughts then I heard what sounded like a group of coyotes so I just decided to high tail out of there and get back to the den.

Upon entering I see Kate sleeping with a warm smile on her face. I see Lilly and Eve all with the same expression on their face happy. I just thought to myself. "Yes, yes I did make the right decision." And with that I laid next to my mate with a smile on my face as well.

 _I was seemingly floating in the air I was looking down at the stone slap in the middle of the Western valley. There they were two wolves on tan and one all colors of grey. The he-wolf looked happy but the she –wolf who I recognized as my daughter, seemed saddend by what was about to happen. I watched as Kate pulled away from Humphrey and then maliciously start attacking him, the first thing she did was take his tail and rip it clean off she then took it and started strangling him with it then she took ther free paw and stuck in the play where it tail once was dropped his tail took her other paw and started ripping Humphrey in half._

I jolted up covered in sweat, my daughters and mate looked at me in aw-struck I noticed this and then I asked "What's the matter girls, do I have something in my teeth." I joked

But I was wrong to do that Kate just started tearing up and cried in to her younger sisters shoulders. Then Eve walked up to me and then said. "You were talking in your sleep and what you said hurt Kate very much and I would rather not repeat what was said." With that I got off my haunches and walked towards the howling rock.

I released a howl signaling Donavan to meet me at the river dividing our packs. I stood waiting for a howl in return but when I got the howl it didn't sound like Don's howl it sounded lighter.

 **A/N I will leave this chapter here be sure to leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. A Step Down and Up

**A/N Man I just want to thank you all for the reviews, now I'm not going to be an emotional bitch but, it really made my day today. Um but yeah I have some rather popular writers reading this and I'm like OH MAH GAWD I'M FAMOOSE and I love the stories said authors have written. This chapter will be entirely in Humphrey's PoV**

 _There I was walking next to my mother. We seemed to be walking aimlessly around not in any specific direction. "Hey mommy, Where are we?" she looked at me and said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Where we need to be, that's where we are." Just then I saw two wolves patrolling the boarder one was a bigger very muscular who had red and brown fur and white on his stomach. With him was a skinnier wolf with almost the same pattern of fur. They saw us they greeted us with a very warm and welcoming. "Hi. Welcome to the Eastern pack where the grass is greener." I was a much scarred pup I was I never had hidden behind my mother faster. My mother let out a slight chuckle before stating. "Well thank you for the greeting could we trouble you fine alphas to show us where the head alphas den is?" they simply smiled and started walking into the forest. I hid behind my mother while se small talked to her new acquaintances. I just walked quietly until I saw the most breath taking sight I have ever seen. A valley, but this valley seemed to be heaven on earth, there were caribou grazing wolf pups playing water falls at the far south end while at the north end there was dens. I saw across the way that there were flowers of all types from Bear grass to Western Wood Lily's. I saw trees but they were huge Pine trees that never seemed to end. My mom and I were taken to the head alpha den._

I was a woken out of my daydream by a howl signaling all alphas to meet at the head alpha den, I rose off my haunches and slowly walked away from the valley that used to have the greener grass. When I got there I sat next to my dad who of course was head alpha he began.

"My fellow Eastern wolves, we have reason to believe that the Western wolves are canceling the plans to unite the pack under the marriage of Humphrey and Kate, so Winston and I are currently working on a new option on how we are going to unite the packs."

I heard sighs and boo's from the crowd in front of me. My dad then spoke up. "Please quiet I'm sure Humphrey has some words to say about this."

I just looked around at the crowd I wanted to tell the truth that I never wanted to marry her in the first place but I decided to lie about it and give the pack what they want to hear, I began to speak in a very choked up tone.

"I am very saddend by the news I would have never imagined the Western doing this to us. We as a pack will fight together, to find a solution. We shall comfort each other in our time of struggle, as a brotherhood. Look to your right then to your left these wolves will help you and you will help them until a solution to our problem is agreed upon by both packs."

I knew I must have hit the nail on the head because some of the wolves looked as if they were crying on each other's shoulders. My dad had stepped up he seemed to be fighting back the tears as well. He looked at me then nodded and dismissed everybody. Just as I was begging to walk off I had felt a pull towards my den I walked in to comfort my day I gave him a huge hug to show that I cared and he whispered something that made me melt inside

"Humphrey, I want you to lead our pack now, I'm stepping down as head alpha. After that speech you delivered earlier. I realized that you were ready to lead the Eastern pack. I know you will lead this pack into a direction for the better."

I just stared at my dad and said "Dad are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't think I'm ready, I only told the pack what they wanted to hear not the truth. The truth is I didn't really care if I had to marry Kate or not. I was-" cut off by a distant howl I looked at my father he nodded and then we walked out of the den he told me to howl back, I raised my head and released a howl my dad looked at me and told me go to the creek where that divides the territories, you will meet Winston there. I nodded and began the walk to the edge of the territory my dad must have been worried about me and sent guards with me. We walked silently for seven minutes until we see a grey wolf just seemingly in deep thought over something I told the guards to hang back while I go talk to Winston. I appear out of the trees and he looked up to look at me. "Good day sir." He looked at me. "Hello Humphrey, where is your dad." I looked at him and stated.

"Well, he has passing off the torch to, well… you looking at him. Yeah it all happened after I delivered a speech." I looked at me he then nodded "Well then," he started. "Seeing as you're the new head alpha from the east I will presume you know the just of what is going on here." I looked at him and gave him an iffy smile. He then started to explain the predicament we were in.

"Sir, my daughter, Kate has no intention of being forced into a marriage and she is stating and I'm paraphrasing 'Eastern scum like them' I have tried to warm her up to the idea that you would make a great mate for her." I looked at him I was by no means offended and then I started. "Well sir, I have an idea and I think Kate might just like it. Tell her these exact words." I received a small nod from Winston, so I began. " 'Humphrey, has invited you to a howl with him in our territory so you can get to know him, spend some time with him and maybe even warm up to him.' Understand Winston tell Kate those words and I can almost guarantee she will say yes." With that I decided to leave for it was time for the midafternoon hunt.

 **A/N**

 **KinduvImportant news I do not think I will be able to update tomorrow for my friends and I are going down south for a bit to surf and we are planning on staying an overnight so sorry in advance. I would like to mention I would like a proofreader for this story I do proofread but I would like a second pair of eyes to read it before I release the chapter PM me about it if you're interested. Other than that favorite follow review do what you need to do and I will see ya in the next chapter btw don't forget about the Easter eggs this one is hard to find but it is there.**


	3. The East

**A/N sorry my little break I took was longer than I expected. Anyway I wanted to say sorry about my extended vacation I'll explain later. To the story**

Kate's PoV

I was sitting down in deep thought about what my dad had told me about having to marry the Eastern pack leader's son, perhaps I was too quick to judge. My thoughts were interrupted when my father's figure appeared into the den.

"dad." I just started, "I would—" He cut me off by stating. "Humphrey has invited you to a howl with him in our territory so you can get to know him, spend some time with him and maybe even warm up to him." I couldn't help but get caught in my thoughts.

"Yes. I will try to spend some time with him." My dad looked at me. Nodded and walked out of the cave. I followed behind my father he lets out a long deep bellowed howl a few seconds later a long more bellowing howl. My dad and I walked for about five minutes when we reached a clearing where sitting down surrounded by three other alphas was who I could assume was Humphrey.

"Humphrey! My friend as you and I both know, we reached an agreement where my daughter Kate and of course you Humphrey would spend some time." Humphrey and his alphas listened, but they didn't seem to do it attentively. Then Humphrey spoke. "Sir, while we have reached an agreement, I request a slight change in the 'contract'."

My dad looked at Humphrey then at me I gave him a quick nod and he then spoke up. "Okay, Humphrey what are your request?" Humphrey looked at my father at his alphas and they all gave him a confirming nod and he began. "Well Winston, sir, due to reasons that concern safety of my pack and I, my advisors and I request that the 'experience' be help in the east." Winston looked at me I stepped in front of my father and stated.

"Humphrey, is it? I will accept your offer," I looked at my father and he smiled at me. Humphrey looked back at his advisors as he called them and dismissed them. I jumped over the little stream into the eastern territory. I walked up to Humphrey examining every little detail I noticed he had the most stunning electric blue eyes, with very rugged looking fur. He turned and began to walk I decided to strike conversation.

"So… what's it like living here in the east." He wore a smirk, just then we arrived at the eastern valley. "He just pointed and swiped his paw through the air. "This… this is what life is like in the east… living hell." I looked at him. "Don't your parents have food in the head alpha den?" he looked at me and wore that same smirk and spoke ever so softly I kind of wanted to break down.

"They never did the pack came before them even now the pack comes before me." I looked at him I had to ask. "Are you the pack leader?" he wiped the smirk of his face and replied with a simple. "Yes, should we do something other than talk?"

I looked at him and asked. "Well what do you to keep yourself entertained." He looked at me and chuckled. "Kate, I used to do a lot." He started walking away and I followed suit. We arrived at a hill he seemed to be searching until he found what he was looking for it was a log only it was divided in half but it was lengthways not width. He took the log and put it on his back carried it up the hill. Once we got to the top he jumped in and told me to sit in front he told me to follow his directions ad we would be fine. We started what he called log sledding down the hill while he was yelling out directions I was screaming about how scarred I was until we hit a bump and I fell backwards onto his chest he put his paws around me then we hit something and went flying. He landed with a loud thud; I then landed right on top of him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Kate, for allowing me to have a good time I haven't had one in a very long time." I looked at him and the words that escaped my mouth surprised even me. "Humphrey we still have the howl tonight." He looked at me and his smile got even wider then we made our way to the Eastern packs howling rock we got to go straight to the top. "Humphrey I just wanted to say today has been very fun thank you for showing me a good time, and no offense, especially here in the east." He let a slight chuckle escape from his lips.

"Well ya know they try putting a label on a life, putting a label on a lifestyle put a label on the way you wake in the morning and go to bed at night." He then looked at me and started his howl. I looked at him for a second then joined in our howls sounded great together.

After about thirty minutes of howling laughing and having a great time I said "Humphrey I'm sorry but I should probably get going." he looked at me then said "would you like me to walk you home?" I looked at him and then I felt tears come to my eyes never had I ever been treated so nicely by anyone. I gladly accepted the offer and when we got to my den he wished me a goodnight and walked off back Eastern. I had to do something I couldn't risk him getting hurt. "HUM- HUMPHREY! Come spend the night I don't want to see you get hurt." He looked at me and said. "Really, could I?" I blushed but not enough to notice. "Yes Humphrey, you can actually stay the night." We walked into my den he laid down by the entrance of the den went to the back and laid down and drifted off into my dream world.

 **A/N**

 **Listen here is why I hadn't updated like I said I was going to the little surfing trip was actually a surprise, you see my parents are divorced and my dad has next to no money, not even joking, came down with our boat, we used to be well off but not anymore, and he had a few thousand dollars he had been saving and he and I went to the Bahamas on the boat and I had no cell coverage if I was lucky. Anyway that why but I'm back. New poll up on my profile it will really effect the story if no one votes ITS YOUR CHANVE TO CHANGE THE OUT COME OF THE STORY.**


	4. Green Eyes

**A/N I know you're going to call ns but I was busy sorry about not updating sooner, imma very busy person. Btw no one voted so the story is going to go the way I want it to go.**

Humphrey's PoV

I woke up in an unfamiliar den at first I started to run through all of the explanations in my head then I heard a yawn and a groan behind me I turn my head to see Winston and whom I presume is his mate walking up to me.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" the older wolf looked at me puzzled. I returned the stare and answered. "Winston, sir, I was invited to… um… how'd you say, stay the night by your daughter." His presumably mate started a deep low intimidating growl. In return I just gave her a look of 'not caring' and to my surprise she stopped and just looked at me in shock as if I was just a fool who disobeyed his tyrant. I took note that she feels secure if she has a group of wolves who fear her.

I looked at the pair and began the long haul back to the east. I always wanted to go explore outside Jasper, maybe somehow I can convince the Western wolves to unite without marriage, I mean sure Kate has an amazing personality, drop dead gorgeous looks but, I just can't marry her she is just too perfect, there would have to be a catch. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was walking and then out of nowhere, smack right into a tree. I just kinda fell over and into darkness I plunged.

 **5 Hours Later**

I awoke from my slumber to find myself in quite a rather eerie cave then, CRACK! A bolt of lightning illuminates the cave and standing before me stood a wolf, with a very light grey coat and a white underbelly, with green eyes that would brighten up on even the slightest flash of light. I just couldn't take it she, out of all wolves, looked menacing.

"Hi…" she began with a voice smoother than class. "My name is Daria. I saw you unconscious next to a tree." I looked at her and nodded I was stunned at her voice.

"So, what's your name." I looked at her and very nervously said. "h-Humphrey, my name is Humphrey." She looked at me with a smile.

"What's the pack leader doing out here by himself huh?" I looked trying to find my answer I just didn't have one but I began anyway. "Well himself is not quite sure why he is out here." I earned a slight giggle from Daria I also let a slight chuckle escape my throat.

I looked at Daria I had to ask. "Umm… Daria if you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes green like that?" she turned towards me and broke down in a laughing fit. She answered in a very hysterical voice. "Oh my god, you've never seen a blind wolf?" I answered with a quick no and got up. She stopped laughing almost immediately, before she asked anything thing. "I'm heading back to the dens. Care to join me." She 'looked at me with the emotion of shock her face like she was never invited to anything. She answered with a yes and we began our walk back to the dens. After 15 uneventful walking and talking I was honestly was warming up to Daria, as in i almost want her to be more than a friend but I will have to figure that out after the Eastern, Western situation. We got to the den and laid down for some swell needed rest

 **Next Morning**

I made a long loud howl alerting the Western leader that I would like to chat because I was informed earlier in the day that one of my advisors Tony, was his name has a son, Garth was his name and was interested in uniting the pack through their marriage. I started my walk off to the boarder. When I arrive the infamous Winston was walking towards me I heard his voice break the silence between us.

"Humphrey, I heard your howl?" I looked at him trying to figure out his angle "yes, it's about our little deal between your daughter and I." he looked at me with interest. "Well I believe it would be better if one of my pack members and your daughter unite the pack, instead of me. I'm sorry sir, but-" He cut me off by stating. "Humphrey it is okay, I remember when I first became of power as head alpha. It was very scary and hectic at first. I will give you 3 moons to figure out how you will make this work." He jumped back over to his territory and walked off. I was very pissed off I didn't want to be forced into having to marry some girl that is just too perfect. I think I'm the only person in the world that wouldn't marry her. The next in line head alpha of the west gorgeous looks and a personality someone would kill to have. I just must be insane by not wanting to marry her, but Daria is just something to be proud of, I only met her yesterday but I think I love her. But I have a decision to make the life of my pack members or me and Daria be able to be together, I remembered a quote I once heard, does the pain out weight the price? She probably wont return the feeling anyway

 **Daria's PoV**

I was arguing with myself and I just don't think _he_ returns these feelings towards me. I mean what am I to _him_ except another mouth to feed and _he_ is head alpha he probably has responsibilities to take care of before love is even in the question. It just one question won't leave my head. Does he return the same feeling I have for him?

 **A/N anyway hope you enjoyed hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a bit of a cliché but get over it, I was thinking for my next story to do a High School AU tell me what you think btw I do a high school AU it will be cliché central. Hope you have a good night day dusk dawn or be like me and type at 2:30 am.**


	5. Notes

**A/N Hey guys, this story is like blowing my mind, shout out to the people who followed & favorited the story. And people around the world, we have people from the U.S., Canada, the UK, Mexico, Poland, Germany, the Philippines, Ireland, Indonesia, Columbia, Australia, Netherlands, India, Malaysia, China and France. That stuff motivates me to keep the story alive. Be sure to comment too, make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Anyway love you long time see ya in the chapter. Btw important news in the next A/n.**

3rd Person

Humphrey just stood there thinking how he could get away with not having to marry Kate then he heard a twig snap behind him he turned around to see Tony's son garth behind him. "Humphrey sir?" garth seemed nervous about approaching the head alpha. Humphrey looked at him and started a circular gesture asking him to continue. He then spoke. "Sir, your parents said they wanted to talk to you." Humphrey stared garth down and began. "Go and tell them I am on the way." With that Garth ran off towards Humphrey's parents den.

Humphrey started walking but he quickly turned this into a trot. He walked in between trees and around shrubs until he reached the valley of the east. Not an animal, almost no vegetation due to the lack of water. He turned not wanting to look and started hid trot to his parents den upon entering he saw Daria his father, mother and little sister, before he could say anything his little sister stumbled her way to him and hugged his leg and said "Humpree." he let out a little chuckle while his mom and Daria giggled and his dad had the same smile he had when he walked in. Humphrey looked down at his little sister and hugger her back with a quick.

"Hi Angeline, How are you?" she looked at him and replied with another hug and ran back to Elicia. Donavan looked at Humphrey and started. "Humphrey, you never told me you could get girls to come home with you so easily." Humphrey looked at his father and started.

"Well dad, Daria saved me and I thought she would like to live in the pack." His father looked at him with a questionativ look then nodded. "So how is it?" Humphrey shot a look of confusion to his dad. "Ya know, leading the pack."

 **Humphrey's PoV**

'Did my dad seriously just ask me how the pack is going?' I just wanted to slap the shit out of my father.

"It's going good." I managed to say while gritting my teeth. He looked at me and said. "Humphrey can I talk to you outside the den?" I managed to get out 'sure' and walked outside with my dad behind me after we were out of earshot I stopped and then I felt claws come in contact with the side of my muzzle. My father spoke, "Don't talk to me or your mother like that ever." I growled out. "Don't tell me what to do Donavan, you know damn well how the pack's doing." Donavan looked at me. "Sorry, I was trying to strike conversation with my son." He started to circle me and I started circling as well. I spat out each word with venom. "I'm not your son Donavan; don't talk to me like I am." I read his movements and saw his lunge before he attacked, when he did jump I countered it with him with a strike to his left rear leg causing him to scream In pain and lay on the ground whimpering a chunk of flesh missing where my claws hit, blood was pouring out the wound and was seeping into ground a slowly forming a pool next to him. I was seriously thinking about ending his life right then and there, but I decided to howl and high tail out of there I didn't want any part of the aftermath.

I have been wandering around for hours now and the sun was setting I had to find a den to sleep eventually I found a log to sleep under I didn't really have a choice but to unless I was going to sleep on the ground under no cover, where other creatures could easily see me and do 'things' to me or worse kill me. After that it all faded into darkness

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up under a log by hitting my head; I crawled out from under the log and decided to head back to the pack before anything else happens. After walking for a longer time that I will admit arrived at the pack grounds I walked straight to my den and saw a not written in the dirt.

 _Humphrey,_

 _I don't want to hurt your feeling but after what you did to your dad I don't think we should see each other, at least not until you get your head straight I understand that a pack with no food is hard to run but attacking your father is uncalled for, even if he is your step-dad, he seems like a very nice person._

 _From my heart,_ _Daria_

'Damn it Humphrey why are you so fucking dumb you had feelings for her and you went acted outrages.'

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I have decided to leave Jasper for a while or until I can get my head straight. After the way I acted out I realize that it was much uncalled for as for the pack I shall put my highest advisors I run the pack in my time of absence, they shall vote on any laws or actions that would affect the wellbeing of pack members_ of _The Eastern Pack where the grass was always greener._

 _Humphrey_

I started my slow walk towards the boarder that is to the south the reason being I knew there was a railway that was there. I had started to trot in fear that I could miss the train. I got to the tracks in a few minutes and sat and waited I saw across the train tracks I saw a wolf but this wolf looked very saddend but as soon as I got off my haunches the wolf disappeared just then the train rounded the corner approaching me. I stated to trot alongside the tracks heading east then the train started passing me I started running and then I jumped into an open train car. I heard whimpering and heard a quiet, "Hello mister. My name is Kloéha." (klow-é-ah) I looked and saw a young She-wolf pup probably no older than six months.

 **A/N**

 **Technically two chapters in a day yay, anyway I bet none of y'all saw this "oddball" chapter huh? But what will happen I don't know I haven't figured out where this story will go. I know the name is Kloéha is exotic find out what her back story is in the next chapter that will be up in I don't know how long. But be sure to tell me how the story is doing. And how about those notes huh?**


	6. A Little South

**DON'T WORRY I'm not dead. I had family visiting and I just couldn't find the time to get a chapter sorry please for-r-give me sir/ma'am. I actually had to re-read the last chapters to catch up with the story lol any way enjoy the chapatar.**

 _Humphrey's Pov_

I started my slow walk towards the boarder that is to the south the reason being I knew there was a railway that was there. I had started to trot in fear that I could miss the train. I got to the tracks in a few minutes and sat and waited I saw across the train tracks I saw a wolf but this wolf looked very saddend but as soon as I got off my haunches the wolf disappeared just then the train rounded the corner approaching me. I stated to trot alongside the tracks heading east then the train started passing me I started running and then I jumped into an open train car. I heard whimpering and heard a quiet, "Hello mister." I looked and saw a young She-wolf pup probably no older than six months. I walked over with the most caring eyes I could manage I asked.

"Hey there, my name is Humphrey, what's yours?" The snow white wolf looked at me with the most adorable baby blue eyes that went perfectly with her fur. "Hi, my name is Kloéha."

I saw her tense muscles relax then I saw something that made me sick. There was three distinct claw marks of a wolf but not of a pack but of a lone wolf. Lone wolves were always rumored to have figured out a way to jag there claws so that they would pull more flesh off their victim. She must have read my eyes and instantly hid the cuts with her tail. "Kloéha, we need to get that healed up before anything else happens." She looked nervous but nodded her head in agreement.

I picked her up by the scruff on her neck being careful not to hurt her in anyway. Before I knew she was asleep mumbling things like 'stop daddy' or 'hey, come here' and 'I love you too' witch honestly got me thinking was she seeing me a fatherly figure because I more or less saved her. I wasn't paying any attention and I heard yelling and saw a group of wolves all about four to five feet tall and well over one hundred and forty pounds all of them were much bigger than me and made of solid muscle, I saw them start running at me yelling at me to freeze I complied and Kloéha then asked.

"Daddy, what's wrong why did-" she instantly got a look of fear on her face and started to cry I attempted to calm her and assure her but before I could get a word the wolves had us surrounded. Little Kloéha just couldn't handle the wolves and started to bawl into my chest, I was very intimidated by these beasts of wolves. All of them were red with brown of white underbellies, that was probably the most intimidating attribute about this group with had two wolves on either side of me on behind and a space in front. Seemingly out of nowhere a wolf about my size appeared in front of me he had a scar from his shoulder over his back to his right hind leg witch was a bit intimidating finally the silence broke my the wolf breaking the silence "Richtofen, Hudson, Mason and Woods, you are dismissed, Reznov, stay here and make sure he follows us." He nodded and all of the wolves did as they were told, he looked at me and held out his paw.

"I apologize about the drama; my name is Menendez, leader of The Southern Hills pack." He said with such pride, I extended my paw outwards to shake and introduce myself. "I'm Humphrey, leader of The Eastern Pack of Jasper; Where the Grass is always Greener."

I said with just as much pride well as much as I could with a little pup in my mouth. Menendez let out a slight chuckle and said with a hop and a skippy voice, "So you're the new leader of the Eastern Pack? How is Donavan and why would you be out here with no security?"

"Well it is a long story if you would like to discuss it we should head to your packs grounds and we can talk more there." He nodded in agreement and we started a little farther south while remaining almost silence. We reached a downhill slop and what was in front of me amazed me, there were wolves as young as a few months to old as rocks, wolves from size of omegas to the mighty Fenrir there was a crystal clear spring and a water fall adjacent to it. Kloéha had been asleep and I didn't have the heart to awake her, so I let her sleep I sat in awe of the beauty and apparently said out loud.

"Wow nature, you really outdid yourself." Luckily though no one heard me so I continued to follow Menendez through pack grounds we ended up walking into a den I would assume his den but something about this den seemed so familiar I don't know why though I have never been to this place surely I would remember a place with this much beauty. He sat so I sat across from him and I laid Kloéha down so she should sleep some more and then I began with my story about why I was there everything from my step dad becoming a father to me to meeting Kate for the first time spending the night going on an adventure falling for Daria getting pissed off at my dad fining little Kloéha and then finishing it off with me finding this pack

Menendez looked at me then smiled "Well son, it's getting late why don't you and your pup sleep here tonight and tomorrow you head back home, I'm sure your pack needs you more than you think." I responded with a nod and decided to sleep off my deep thought of if I did the right thing.

 _Daria's PoV_

I was sitting in his den crying after the not he left I just couldn't fathom the idea of losing Humphrey he is my one and only I know I love him but he did act too rash for his own wellbeing I just hope he returns soon.

 _Back to Humphrey's PoV (_ _ **btw sorry about too many PoV changes)**_

I woke up earlier than usual I know I was up early because the moon was still high in the sky probably two o clock in the morning so I decided to try to get more hours of sleep but I just ended up lying there awake thinking about my life in general should I follow my heart or should I protect the packs of Jasper it was all just a blur to me and before I could comprehend it the sun crept its way into the den awaking Menendez and Kloéha.

"Mornin' Humphrey." Menendez said whilst stretching I returned with a nod of the head and then I heard the cuteness next to me yawn and start to stir she let a little grumble escape her lips and then she said. "Good morning daddy." I said good morning back the morning went as usual in the pack breakfast then alpha duties in the time alpha duties were assigned me and Kloéha decided to book it to catch the train to Jasper.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time and its only 10:30 tonight when I post this chapter.**


	7. Cuddling Me

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about taking almost two months to update the story, between having a girlfriend, friends, football and school my schedule gets full very quickly. Quick rundown is that I socialize with my friends at a local joint called Skate and Shake, met my girlfriend there about two months ago, football started back up, Ormond Beach Pride, and school is just stupid. Anyway I will try to update sooner maybe on Sunday or Monday I can get a chapter done.**

 **BTW Jragon; just a bit**

Humphrey's PoV

After Kloéha and I made it to the train tracks, panting, we heard the train approaching, I picked up Kloéha by the scruff on the back of her next and began to trot as the train came closer I picked up the pace and once I saw an open train car I jumped on into it. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, after I did a double take of the immediate area. I put Kloéha down; I decided to thoroughly check the area around where the figure I saw was. I walked over to where a few boxes where the figure was, I claw marks, my alpha instincts started to kick in I stared to growl a deep menacing growl, one that alerts others of a fight. In return, an animal emerged its self from the corners ready to pounce but, I knew better than to fight a lynx. I would have gotten my ass handed to me but the lynx started to speak in a feminine voice.

"Why are you here… Wolf." I just stared in awe as a lynx just tried and successfully intimidated me… in front of my daughter.

"Well… lynx, I'm just o the way home." I said with a very calm voice. I was always told if you speak calmly it will freak your opponent out, it obviously worked because she lunged out at me before she could dig her claws into me I grabbed her in midair jumped up and slammed her down below me.

"Alright wolf get off me." I just sat there and pretended like I didn't hear her. She got angry at me. "Wolf! Get your dick off my head!"

I jumped up laughing at the remark. She looked away in embarrassment. Before I did anything else I decided to at least get her name.

"Hey, lynx what's the name?" I asked while walking up to her she replied. "Why? You're just going to get off and never see me again." I kinda got frustrated but I couldn't yell at her. So I just decided to drop the conversation. I went over and lay down with little Kloéha and dozed off into sleep.

 **Lynxes' PoV**

Why, I just couldn't say it, Kathy, that's all I had to say, I've been longing for someone to call s friend for years and he seemed so nice. I don't know why but I just couldn't bring myself to answer a simple question. I drifted off into a deep slumber that I hope would never awake from.

I woke up, I had noticed my surrounding have changed, dramatically, I was no longer on the cold wooden floor or a rocking train car, but laying on some rocky surface, all around me was a mix between very compact dirt, roots and rocks. The scent was wolf-like and it was very heavy. I looked over and saw the wolf that I had been traveling with overnight. I assumed this was his den and that he must have been pretty important considering the size of the den.

"Hi, Miss Lynx!"

I looked over and saw the little pup that was with the older wolf then he walked in. he seemed frustrated, but when he saw I was awake.

"Hello ma'am." He spoke very softly but there was still frustration in his voice. He seemed to be respecting me so I decided I should respect him too.

"Hello sir, I don't believe we have ever actually exchanged names." I kinda chuckle as did he.

"Well, my name is Humphrey, leader of the proud Eastern Pack of Jasper Park, Canada." He said it so proudly I almost forgot why we were talking.

"Well… my name is Kathy… and I just kinda roam around where ever." I looked at him so nervously, why he seemed so intimidating now still didn't make any sense. "Well… Humphrey, I should probably leave."

"Non-sense, you'll be fine." He said in a playful voice.

"Humphrey, no disrespect to you or your pack but I must leave, I need to keep moving." I said in a stern voice.

"Well, okay I guess have fun on your journeys where ever you may go." Humphrey seemed to be down by the statement. I started my long walk towards the train tracks; I had to move I can't let them find me.

 **Humphrey's PoV**

I watched as one of a few potential friends left the pack ever since I came here to the east, I never was able to make friends because of training to be head alpha. After I watched Kathy disappear of into the distance I decided I should go see what's new with Daria. I walked away from my den over to where my parents den is. When I walked in no one was there so I decided I should at least speak to the pack about my return to Jasper. I walked back to my den and on the way I past many empty dens and no wolves not a single wolf. Once I got to my den I did a howl that signaled all wolves to come to the head alpha den. I only heard one pair of feet come closer to me, it was Daria, and she seemed to be mad but happy and sad all in one face. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, but she quickly pulled away with tears in her eyes, she turned tail, and took off towards the west. I was going to chase after her but I decided not to. I proceeded back to my den starting with a trickle of water leaving my eyes. I'm sure she thinks I'm a psychotic path, with no future but to lead the pack or packs. Once I got to my den the sky seemed to cry with me starting at a trickle then eventually turning into a heavy down pour. I fell asleep but before my mind went unconscious I felt little Kloéha lay between my forelegs then I felt heat surround me like someone cuddling.

 **SO there's anew chapter like I said imma try to get one out this weekend I'm off Monday cause of Labor Day, but no promises.**


	8. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

Hey guys, Gals, aliens, and any other life forms. I've been really; really busy I know cliché isn't it. I love to write, but between school, sports, and life I can't continue this story, with that being said, I'm giving away this story, just message me (Privately) then we will have further discussions. I'm going to try to release a new story after this one has been gone and after the school year is over, it's probably going to be a high school story. I'll see you guys after this story gets gone so I can have a follow up with you all.


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey peoples of fan fiction, I'm sorry this little update took so long to get out just, life gets in the way. I want to say thank you to the people who didn't want to see the story go, and while on the topic I'm sorry to announce that no one has decided to take hold of the story. So I'm thinking of putting a poll up to see if I should leave the story up or not. So yeah, and btw I'm thinking of maybe doing a few more chapters to wrap up the story but updates will be few and far between. So, yeah thanks to every one for the support. Love y'all


	10. Author's Note 3

Hey guys it's me Adam wishing this story a happy fairwell off my writing. I'm so excited to announce that Wolfie123468 has decided to take over the story, we have discussed it he plans on picking up where I left off, he is also new so show him some love and support. I can't wait to see where you take the story

Love y'all!

Adam


End file.
